beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 43
is the forty-third episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Kai is given a brand new Beyblade crafted for him by Kenny and longs for a rematch against King and Queen. Doctor K is also after them and tracks the duo down to offer them a chance to team up with her so they can capture and wield the power of the four sacred bit-beasts together. The pair blow her off, interested only in their quests for stealing the perfect Beyblade parts. Eventually, Kai is informed that both are fighting kids for their parts. Kai heads for the location and demands them a revenge. The battle is fierce, and eventually Kai Dranzer throws King's Ariel towards a tree, which falls between them. Dranzer is left spinning, but the pair disappears, meaning the fight has no outcome. They are later seen at Doctor K's car and learn that Dranzer was one of the sacred bit-beasts. Later, Tyson advances to the finals of the championship and the team learns that King and Queen have entered the finals. Kane and Jim, the Psykick's ex-recruits that battled the Bladebreakers at the Psykick tower, are back in town and are also competing in the finals while Goki and Salima travel around the World to teach kids how to Beyblade. At Psykick's lab, Gordo is chosen as Zeo's partner at the tournament and is given Orthros, a two-headed canine bit-beast from the rock. Major Events * The gang re-encounters their friends from Team Psykick. ** Goki and Salima are traveling to teach Beyblading to kids. ** Kane and Jim are one of the tag teams competing in the World Championships. * Kai has a rematch with King & Queen, which is interrupted. * King & Queen start working with Doctor K. * Gordo gets his new Beyblade: Orthros. Characters *Kenny *Tyson Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Max Tate *Kane Yamashita *Jim *Kai Hiwatari *Goki (Image, No physical appearance) *Salima (Image, No physical appearance) *Ray Kon *King *Queen *Doctor K *Blader DJ Beyblades *Dranzer V2 (New) *Dragoon V2 *Draciel V *Ariel *Gabriel *Orthros (debut) *Burning Kerberous *Master Dranzer Featured Beybattles *Kane Yamashita vs Preliminary Blader = Kane Yamashita *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V2) vs King (Ariel) = No Outcome *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Raymond = Tyson and Dragoon *Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) vs Gordo (Orthros) = No Outcome Trivia *The part where Kai grabbed the kid's shirt asking where King and Queen are was not shown. Gallery JimandKane01.png Zeo49-1.png Zeo48-1.png Gordo14.png Gordo12.png Gordo11.png tumblr_oto2qg5XBw1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oto7h60T6s1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oto264Gk6I1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oto264Gk6I1w4q252o4_1280.png KingandQueen07.png KingandQueen09.png KingandQueen10.png Queen_und_King.jpg Dr._K_und_King.jpg King07.png King08.png KingandQueen10.png Queen04.png tumblr_oto2ziATIK1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oto6uhMLkL1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oto1s1EjB51w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oto1s1EjB51w4q252o2_1280.png DrK11-1.png Zeo50-1.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_1075320.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_245240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_251760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_1084960.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_547720.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_675760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 986080.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 987160.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed 793600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_1035480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_1077920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_1087600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_1090440.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_1140080.jpg tumblr_oto5pos8ao1w4q252o1_640.png tumblr_oto5pos8ao1w4q252o3_640.png tumblr_oto5pos8ao1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oto5pos8ao1w4q252o9_640.png tumblr_oto5pos8ao1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oto5pos8ao1w4q252o10_640.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_539520.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_545360.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_554400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_558640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_572960.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_586640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_588840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_591280.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_600600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_602680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_606760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_609800.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_611760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_637040.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_721720.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_259040.jpg S02E43-170332_1.jpg S02E43-170326_1.jpg Screenshot_20191218-072853_1.jpg Screenshot_20191218-072857_1.jpg Screenshot_20191218-072900_1.jpg Screenshot_20191218-072911_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series